


【游十】深海与鲸鱼之歌

by FinnaC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnaC/pseuds/FinnaC
Summary: 鲸鱼的歌徘徊在海洋的梦里。喂喂？这里是深海，你能听见吗？我希望你能听见它。*原作向其三，旧文补档*时间是5DS完结后，后日谈（十年后）之前的某天*默认5DS篇是GX篇完结后的数十年（≥50）之后展开的故事*是不知道什么时候箭头就指向啾的蟹和因为超融合体质变得更接近精灵、独自度过了漫长岁月、变得emmmm我也不知道该怎么形容的啾*番外有phone☆sex学步车注意
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	1. Chapter 1

*

这座城市在下雨。

细碎的雨如丝线垂落，将路灯模糊成柔和一片的昏黄。  
因为躲避这突然到来的雨，街道两侧的店铺里行人逐渐多了起来。  
潮湿的地面浸着在夜晚显得更加沉郁的深色，脚步与落雨在单薄的积水上泛起层层波纹。  
十代缩了缩脖子，雨水落入领口带来的冰凉很快被体温同化，混入衣服细密的纤维中。  
他抬起头，落在脸颊上的雨似乎有种夏夜特有的温柔触感。  
天空并不阴沉，透过浅浅的雨云还能看见几颗过于明亮显得有些不合时宜的恒星。没有后半夜才会升起的月亮，夜晚寂静地蔓延得无边无际。  
但地上无疑是嘈杂的。飞驰而过的汽车在道路上留下短暂的车辙，霓虹灯不知疲倦地变换着色彩，风、雨水、人声混杂，像是弥散在背景里无法消除的白噪音。

他缓慢呼出一口气。

落雨一点点带走皮肤的温度，从身体内部慢慢上浮出现的下坠感以及随之而来的安定感让铺展开的思绪逐渐收拢，回归沉寂。  
自然没有什么目的地，也没有什么特别的想法，他现在只是跟随着人群的方向随便走着。  
看起来他一贯的好运这次没有奏效，虽然不是很在意，但无论多么微小的期待落空了的感受都不会太好。  
不算久远的记忆被时间浸染得泛黄，话语也模糊不清。时光在他身上被拉长了，所以一切都显得过于遥远，过于漫长。  
只有声音依然清晰。

“十代先生？”

从身后传来的声音与记忆中的声音发生了重合，一瞬间过去与现实交叠，十代几乎模糊了两者的界线。  
视线里雨水依然落下，但却不再落在他身上。十代定了定神，回头不出意外地看见了正把伞倾向他这边的游星。  
从伞边缘滚落的水珠在街边盛开出转瞬即逝的花，伞下的脸庞被透过伞面的灯光濡染上浮动的光晕。  
街道上行人来往，灯光闪烁不息，世界却像是在此刻变成遥远的布景板，只有身后的声音在模糊成块的背景中如此鲜明。

“好久不见了，十代先生。”  
为他撑着伞的青年声音中充满了意外与喜悦，但十代却因为雨水沾湿了前发粘在眼睫上视野有些模糊，看不清说着话的那人到底是怎样的表情。十代甩了甩头，水珠随着他的动作甩落。他抬眼，听见对方接着问道：“十代先生也是来看烟花的吗？”  
不置可否地耸肩，十代扬起笑容：“看来今天我的运气不太好。”  
新童实野市从初夏开始就在准备这场焰火表演，据说有许多新型的烟花会一起登场，宣传更是提前了两个月。而本来应该同期举行的祭典活动也因为突然下雨而取消，摆在街道两侧的临时摊铺空荡荡地淋着雨，没来得及挂上灯笼的细绳微微摇晃着，被雨水润湿成树皮般的深褐色。

“说起来，你怎么会想到带伞？”  
十代看见游星因为将伞大半倾斜到自己这边却不管肩头被雨慢慢淋湿，于是向他靠得近了些，几乎到了肩膀相碰的程度。  
街上的行人依然稀少。即使雨不算大，多数前来观看烟火的游客还是选择先躲避一会儿等雨停了再走，像十代那样直接冒雨走着的人很少，而撑着伞的就更少了。  
“一个小时前都还是晴天的。”  
抹开黏在脸侧的头发，十代调整了下单肩背着的行李。属于身旁青年的体温即使隔着一层薄薄的空气也依然清晰地传导过来，一点点驱逐落雨残留的寒意。

“今天有20%降水率，我只是以防万一带上了伞。”  
“……20%…………”  
游星等了一会儿，重复着降雨率的那人却不再出声。  
十代无声地呼出一口气，浅淡又莫名的挫败和无力感涌上来，他再次了解到身旁的这人和自己真是完全不一样。不过将人与人拿来比较本来就是一件没有意义的事情，他不需要别人对这个世界理解得和他一样。  
浸着雨水的衣服慢慢蒸干，没有完全干透的布料粘在皮肤上，带来闷热的错觉。实际上在已经接近秋天的夏夜里温度并不算高，只是雨水混淆了感官，像是一层覆盖在皮肤上阻止呼吸的薄膜。

“十代先生要去哪里吗？我送你去吧。”  
虽然已经淋湿，但不论如何撑着伞总比继续淋雨要好些。  
游星是这样想的，却只听到身旁比他矮一头的青年语气飘忽地重复了一遍“去哪里呢~”再就没了声音。  
尾音消失在雨雾弥漫的街头，混入伞面跳动的雨声中一片寂静。  
明明周围充斥着说话声与汽车飞驰而过的噪音，游星一瞬间仍然觉得四周一片寂静。  
他稍稍低下头，身旁青年略带蓬松的头发因为雨水浸润而显得过分柔软了，总是翘起的发尾也有些下塌。浸出发丝的水珠落在衣领里，晕染出更加昏暗的颜色。从领口伸出的脖颈因为湿热而沾着细小的汗水，在夜晚的灯光下微微发亮。  
游星说不清自己心底泛起的情绪到底是什么，心脏用力跳动着，胸腔却仿佛空洞地穿过了一阵风。  
天色渐渐暗了下来，透过云层闪烁的星屑越发明亮。  
游星听见十代轻轻笑了一声。

“我也不知道去哪里啊~”  
十代抬起头，笑眯眯地对着后辈开玩笑般要求道：“要不然你帮我想想？反正这里也是你比较熟嘛。”

游星一时不知道该回答些什么。  
他一直算是目标明确的那一类人，只要决定好了方向就会马上行动起来。他原本以为这位辈分奇妙的前辈也是如此，虽然有些随性，但目标总是明确的——现在看来好像不是这样。  
或许那人本来就没有什么确定的方向，只是在随意乱晃的过程中突然对什么有了兴趣，于是便一个人跑过去了，具体的表现则是旁人大概永远也捉摸不透他的行动方式。  
就比如现在，游星自己的提问被对方轻描淡写地抛了回来，却让他像接收到错误反馈的程序一样运行卡顿了一下，然后脑海被无效输出堆满。  
去哪里？是说看烟花的露台吗？还是说住宿的地方？要帮忙订旅馆的房间吗？或者指的其实是夜宵的店铺？这个时候喝杯热饮也是好的……  
雨似乎有变大的趋势，敲打伞面的雨声变得密集起来。  
游星无意识向十代飘去的视线注意到棕发青年勾着行李的手有些泛白，系在腰间的外套也是潮湿的。微风吹着雨斜着飘了过来，他迎着雨飘落的方向偏斜了伞面想要挡住雨水，十代却在这时小小地打了个喷嚏。  
游星的思绪一下子散了，等回过神来，只听见自己的声音同样散落在雨声里。

“要去我家吗？”

**

与其说这是一间房子，不如说更像一间仓库。  
生活气息被压制到了最低，但不论如何依然是有人居住着的模样。

十代端着游星煮的姜汤轻轻抿了一口，温暖的热度顺着喉管而下，很快蔓延到全身，连指尖仿佛都暖和了起来。  
他的衣服和行李都被淋湿了，连装在旅行袋里的衣物也没有幸免，所以现在是借了游星的衣服应急。  
窗外的雨密集又急促，路过的风透过缝隙扬起拢上的窗帘，树木的剪影从玻璃后透出来，不断变换着光与暗。  
洗过澡后不管是闷热感还是黏腻感都减轻了不少，十代坐在餐桌边，漫不经心地用勺搅动着姜汤，带着碗底残余的杂质旋转起来。  
水珠从发尾滴下，在肩头浸染开一片水渍。忽然，他像是意识到什么似的转头看向楼梯的方向，游星刚从楼上走下，手里还拿着毛巾。

“十代先生，要擦一下头发吗？”  
注意到十代的衣服有再次沾湿的趋势，游星将毛巾递给青年。  
“欸，好麻烦啊。”  
接过毛巾的青年半真半假地抱怨着，随手搭在头上揉了两下就算擦好了。飞扬的头发变得越发毛糙蓬乱，像是一只炸毛的猫。  
游星看着水珠重新从那人的发间浸出来，忍不住无声地叹了口气。他站到十代背后，伸手拿起了盖在青年头发上还没取下的毛巾。吸收了水分的毛巾有些沉，他抖开毛巾，轻柔地覆盖了身前青年柔软的发。  
“还是我来吧。”  
他说着。  
十代无所谓地靠在椅背上，仰起脸露出笑容。  
“真是可靠啊游星~”  
一如往常上扬的尾音混合着雨声。  
雨天特有的气味从窗外渗进来，游星的思绪也变得平静，从身体内部充盈起来的放松感似乎欺骗了感官，让他几乎以为雨水隔绝了纷乱的外界，这间不算大的房间从世界独立出来，只剩下他们两个人。  
只有他们两个人。  
平日里开着灯也会显得空旷的房间仅仅因为多出一个人而变得饱满起来，灯光落在墙壁上也不再是惨淡的苍白，反而显出一丝浅薄的温度。

“好了。”  
游星拿起毛巾，手指上却还残留着那人头发细软的触感。  
“多谢啦。”  
十代重新捧住装着姜汤的碗，热气透过碗壁氤氲到空气中，穿过掌心的皮肤渗透入神经骨髓。他不安分地小幅度晃着脚，又喝了一口姜汤。  
温热的汤水带来的温度弥散到肺腑，夏末夜晚的降温很快驱散了残余的一丝燥热，安定感如淹没脚踝的潮浪，温和地摇曳着。  
十代垂下眼，端起碗小口小口抿着姜汤。比这里条件更好的地方他也住过不少，不过更多情况下还是在野外露营更多。他原本以为自己不会很在意住宿的条件好坏，但今天的确是显得太过温暖了，让他不禁产生了“或许这样也不错”的想法。  
仿佛是从身体内部弥漫而出的暖意，如鱼尾轻点水面泛起波纹。  
手腕青色的血管里血液静静流淌着，一旁隐藏着的动脉递送来心脏的搏动。  
他想，大概这里是特殊的。

“烟火表演应该会推迟一天，如果明天雨能停的话。”  
游星拿起放在桌上的空碗，走到水池前开始洗碗。流水的声音很快掩盖了雨声，尽管听起来更像是一场下在室内的暴雨。  
十代“唔”了一声算作回应，游星一时分辨不清那到底表示的是高兴还是失望。又或者那人什么都没有想，只是单纯地表达“我听到了”而已。他总是很难弄清楚那人在想些什么，虽然对象如果换成其他人的话就会容易得多。  
有时候他甚至会感觉只有他自己在努力向那人走近，而对方看似站在触手可及的地方，在他伸出手时却只能触及冰凉的雪。这样想来他会感到挫败也是理所当然的事，因为他无法握住一阵风，也找不到方法留下它。  
他看不到确定的事物，“不可预测”本来就是那人的代名词。  
而他却在期望着什么，在意的事情过多才会踌躇不前，小心翼翼地维持着距离。

“以前这儿也会举办烟火大会吗？”  
十代的声音突然出现在背后极近的地方，游星一下子从杂乱的思绪中脱离出来，这才发现棕发青年已经不知什么时候站到了他身后。  
“以前也有过，最近的一次应该是十年前。”  
新童实野市没有举办烟火大会的传统，以前有过的并不多，大部分也只算是在某些重大事件时进行的表演，认真算起来的话今年这次才是第一届。  
“十年前也不能算‘最近’了吧……”  
十代抽了抽嘴角，随即双眼弯成新月般的弧度。  
他的声音染上笑意，像是想到了什么一样表情柔和起来。  
“不过我很高兴，嗯，真的很高兴。”

某个夜晚，棕发青年在临海的露台边对着海面伸出手。天空与海平面同样闪烁着星辉，如同星河一直流淌到地面上。  
因为一句连约定都算不上的话语，他再一次出现在这里。

“是吗……”  
游星扯动嘴角，即使知道站在自己身后的棕发青年看不到他的表情，但他还是努力想要像平时一样笑出来。  
他知道十代指的是什么，毕竟过了这么长时间他还以为对方会忘记，但那人的话语中的笑意让他稍微安下心来。  
十代会在今天的傍晚出现在这座城市并不是巧合……只要想到这一点游星就觉得像是有晨雾潮水般涌入了身体，湿漉又冰凉，却带着无法言语的安谧，仿佛心跳也缓慢沉静了起来。那说明他所做的一切并不是无意义的，说明那人还怀有期待。这让他放下心来，他以前所感受到的对方的情绪不是虚幻的错觉，而是因为那人的确还怀有人类的情感。  
那人大概永远也不会知道当他在看到群伞中独自在雨中漫步的棕发青年时，心脏好似被轻轻攥起，喜悦到了轻微疼痛的地步。他本来并没有期望能遇到谁，但如果不是因为这场雨，他们原本连见面的机会都没有。  
之前所有的不安像是被抚平的泛黄纸张，散发出代表时光的暗香，连留下的折痕都显得平稳。

“对了。”  
“？”

游星关掉水流，泡沫从水池底部的出口漏下去，相互挤压着破碎消散。他等待着后续，想要提起话题的那人却没了声。  
于是游星转过身，发现十代正垂着眼帘有些发怔。  
“十代先生……？”  
游星不确定地喊了一声，被惊醒的那人眨了眨眼睛，下意识抬眼，两人视线不期然相遇了。  
雨声隔着玻璃随着微凉的水汽一齐透了进来，荧光灯轻声嗡鸣着，用冷光将墙壁刷得雪白。  
十代看着游星，忽然扬起嘴角。  
“有人说过你的眼睛很漂亮吗？”他笑眯眯地问道。  
美丽的蓝色，仿佛是从海底抬头仰视着海面，望见的一束穿透万里海域、纱绸般的光。  
一边说着，他凑近了些，稍稍踮起脚让两人的鼻尖几乎到了要碰上的程度。游星清晰地看见了自己倒映在那双棕色眼瞳中的影像，像是被漂洗过后又覆上一层棕灰，以那样不经意却专注的模样显现出来。

“里面也会有流星吗？”

棕发青年还在说着玩笑般的话语。  
气息随着他双唇开合而涌出，轻轻拂过游星的脸颊。两人的距离实在是过于接近了，他们几乎能够相互感受到对方体温。空气似乎一点点热了起来，游星却有些分不清到底是对方呼出水蒸气的热量还是自己体内血液流动有些加速导致了体温的升高。呼吸渐渐交织起来，明明理智告诉他这样很不对劲，游星依然无法移开视线，陌生的感觉涌上来，思维仿佛溶入了一团半透明的甜腻胶体，大脑却毫无抵抗地沉浸下去。  
他对即将发生的事有种模模糊糊的预感，理智与感官撕扯纠缠，反映在身体上的行动则是他沉默着没有应声，手腕略显僵硬地撑在橱柜边沿，放任棕发青年缓缓靠近。  
然后十代吻了上去。

一开始只是单纯的双唇交叠，或许是因为之前喝过姜汤的缘故，那双嘴唇显得出奇的柔软。皱褶摩挲着，像是隔着薄薄的表皮轻轻抚摸着神经。呼吸的气体喷洒在脸颊，湿润的水汽传递着彼此的热度，被气流拂过的皮肤仿佛变得更脆弱了，随着呼吸间隙而散去的热气不仅没有让逐渐升温的血液冷却下来，反而在重回冷清的空气刺激下对温度的感知更加敏感。  
游星垂着的眼落下阴影，偏深的蓝色中清晰地映出了注视着他的棕发青年，那双棕色眼眸迎着光显得清浅如琥珀。  
两人对视着，窗外叶影浮动，世界一时只剩下沥沥雨声。  
十代忽然轻笑了一声，湿热的水汽从相接的唇齿间漏了出来，他挑衅似的探出舌，轻拂过对方的上唇。  
嘴唇上的湿意停留了不过一瞬便被空气卷走了热量而有些发凉，埋藏在皮肤下的神经末梢却好像还残留着轻柔的触感。心脏攥紧般隐隐疼痛起来，游星缓缓放松了不知何时随着心跳加快而皱起的眉，他向后仰了仰，将两人距离稍微拉远了些。

“十代先生，你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
游星轻声喊着对方的名字，声音几乎淹没在雨水里。

“嗯——”  
十代拖长了尾音，比起肯定的回答，更像是无意义的语气词。  
他站在原地，既没有随着游星的动作就此拉开距离，也没有继续被中断的吻。  
他并非什么都不懂，相反他的见闻比大多数人更加广阔。时间的定义在他身上逐渐变得模糊，记忆与情感也渐渐沉入深海，只有薄凉的气泡浮了上来，混入海面飘荡的碎屑泡沫。  
他在此刻却有些分辨不清自己的想法，即使很多时候他都无比清醒。对他来说或许独自一人和亲友相聚一开始是不同的，但随着时间慢慢向前走去，细微的差别也变得并不分明。本来抱有的期望被时光缓慢磨平，鲜亮的颜色一点点褪去，变成河沙般的陈旧浅黄。驱使着他前行的大概只是微不足道的责任感，看着荒芜一片的土地时，连心跳也变得平缓。  
或许心跳也没有意义，或许只是活着的证明，但有时候连这证明也显得多余。  
不进食就会感到饥饿，太阳炙烤过久就会喉咙干渴，受伤就会有血液涌出，会感到疼痛，能证明存在的参考物只需要他自己。但是除了活着以外的证明呢？  
十代注视着身前的青年，他看着的自己的眼神即使掩在灯光投下的阴影里也显得明亮。这光芒是真实的光亮吗？还是因为他想要从那双眼里看到这样的光才觉得过于炫目呢？或许那些都不重要。  
十代忽然涌起了冲动，像是水面飘荡许久的波纹终于聚集成久违的海浪向着礁石涌去，大脑晕眩着轻声嗡鸣着散发着热量，扩散到纤维中在表皮下方鼓噪着，催促着他做些什么。

他一向顺应自己的直觉和本能，这次也不会例外。

于是他不再出声，而是再一次吻了上去。  
温热的呼吸喷洒在彼此脸颊上，随着嘴唇摩挲而渐渐变得湿热起来。十代的舌尖轻触着对方唇瓣，轻柔地从唇缝向上扫过微突的唇尖，一下一下舔舐着，微勾的舌尖带来嘴唇潮湿的痒意，仿佛是羽毛落在心脏上。  
两个人都没有移开视线也没有闭眼，微凉的空气被呼出的水汽阻隔在外，嘴唇因为湿润而更加柔软，相接的地方触感不再分明，其他感官却变得越来越敏锐，仅仅是分辨出混在雨里细微的吞咽声，大脑就像是飘浮在堆满了云絮的半空中，轻飘又空茫。冷风从张开的毛孔灌入皮肤下的巨大空洞，让人不自觉地想要接近身前唯一的热源。  
游星撑在柜台上的手因为无意识的用力而在边缘处有些发白，蒸发的水珠带走的温度很快又被奔流的血液补充回来。十代余光注意到对方似乎有些紧绷的手臂，不知道那是潜意识克制的表现还是别的什么，于是他稍稍勾起了唇角，毫无预兆地咬了一下游星的下唇。  
被与之前截然不同的轻微痛觉所刺激，游星的大脑挣扎着抓住了理智垂下的蛛丝，从发甜的黏稠糖水中艰难地探出头来。嘴唇上还残留着麻木的刺痒，他伸手扶住了十代的上臂，却并没有拉开距离。  
十代在咬上游星嘴唇的时候就没有继续了，他笑眯眯地抬眼看着面前的青年耳尖突然开始染上一层不明显的浅红，丝毫不在乎自己和对方的呼吸都有些急促。

“……十代先生。”

十代听见那人喊着他的名字，因调整呼吸语速变得缓慢。  
他却没有刻意平复急促的呼吸，而是放任血液裹挟着热度涌向四肢百骸。就连这种时候他们两人都是完全不同的——十代忽然期待起那人到底会说些什么。  
抓住他的那只手的温度隔着衣服也如此清晰，似乎顺着神经一直灼烧到了心底。

“……”  
游星小幅度张开嘴又再度合上，抿着唇没有出声。  
呼吸无法迅速恢复平缓，心跳的声音回荡在胸腔，激烈得像是要从喉咙里撞出来。皮肤也开始发热，却被衣服阻隔不能散去。  
他是想要说点什么的，却在接触到十代的目光后忘得一干二净。他觉得他是明白十代想法的，但他却仍然对此心存怀疑。  
他不想在那双眼睛里看见过于狼狈的自己，但此刻这个房间太过安静了，他开始担心自己的心跳声是否会顺着他触碰那人的手臂而被那人捕捉到。  
他觉得他需要说些什么，因为房间太安静了，呼吸声都浸着窗外的水汽，温热又潮湿。  
于是等他意识到之前，他的声音已经比思维先一步冒出了头。

“我、我先去洗澡了……”

游星很少会后悔什么，但那一瞬间他是真的想把这句话塞回前一秒的自己嗓子里。

***

“……十代先生，你的房间在隔壁。”

游星擦着头发推门进来，在自己卧室唯一的椅子被十代占领后他只好坐到了床边。  
空置已久的客房被临时打扫干净，本该住进去的人现在却赖在了屋主的房间里，也不知道在游星进来之前他已经呆了多长时间。

“我知道啊。”  
抱着膝盖翘起椅脚摇晃着的棕发青年漫不经心地回应着。他的目光轻轻扫过放在桌面正中间的照片，那就像是两个完全不同的世界，尽管被一层玻璃阻隔，却仍能在这边发现无数过去的痕迹。

“我说啊，游星。”  
十代笑眯眯地开口。  
在游星问着“怎么了”看过来时，他放平椅脚站了起来，原本因为过长而卷到手肘的衣袖顺着他的动作垂了下来遮住大半只手，只露出一点指尖。灯光将灰白墙壁上的裂纹都照得清晰，窗外雨声淅沥，掩盖住了十代走来的脚步声。他孩子气地扑到床边坐下，不算特别结实的床架甚至因为他的动作而跳动了一下。  
双手撑在身后，十代歪着头看向自己身侧的游星：“现在睡觉也太早了吧？你晚上一般都做些什么啊？”

“是挺早的。”  
游星点了点头认同，这个时间点他一般还没从办公室回来。至于回家之后还会继续在家里加班的事，他并没有说出来。

“如果没有下雨的话我也想到外面riding duel啊——说起来我还会开快艇呢。”  
十代一下子仰躺在床上，向上伸出的手像是想要遮住从天花板上垂下的灯光一样。  
“不过那什么证书太麻烦了，还是算了吧。”  
他并没有多少可惜意味地叹了口气。

这不是十代第一次提到这个词。虽然很快会被岔开话题，但还是会反复提起的词语，或许他真的是很喜欢这种决斗方式吧。游星忍不住想要这么认为。  
随着时代改变而出现的新的事物——对生活在这里的人来说或许只是很普通的景色，但对那些从不同时代成长起来的人来说，相距越是遥远，接受的意愿也就越稀薄。  
人类衡量的世界时几乎都是以自己为标准的，小时候会觉得时间很慢，这是因为小孩子总共度过的时间也不过只有几年所以自然会感觉漫长，但越是长大，越是会感觉时间越来越快。每度过一年，也不过是往分母上再加上一，而这一年在整个人生中所代表的分子永远是一，越是往后，每一年所占的比例只会越来越小，在记忆里也就越来越轻。  
记忆被简单分割成“小时候”、“年轻时”和“现在”，而“现在”与“年轻时”的间隔只会随着年龄的增长越来越大。或许是到后来人对时间的感觉变得不明显而没有加以注意，等回过神来发现“什么时候变成这样的？”时才突然发觉世界的变化。很多老人难以接受新事物大概也有这部分的原因，等到发现时早年的习惯已经难以改变，无法突破思维的定式，于是愈加怀念过去。

但是十代是不一样的。

游星的目光无法控制地飘向躺倒在床上的那人，如果要将那张脸称为“老人”实在是太过分了些，虽然的确是青年的模样，不过很多时候会因为那人本身显出的孩子气而看起来更为年轻。但内在是否如此却不得而知，游星一直控制自己不去思考这方面的问题。始终保持某个时期的思维方式是可能的吗？所谓心理年龄指的到底是阅历还是思考回路？外表的衰老与心理的衰老有必然联系吗？……如果认真去想总觉得要做好再也回不来的准备。  
所以现在他只是为十代还有兴趣接触这个世界感到由衷高兴，这让他觉得十代是真实存在于此的。超出常理的存在会显得遥远是因为难以理解，不过一旦有了共同点后便有了交流的可能。

“虽然现在出不去……”  
游星看见十代仰躺着没动，只是转过头微微挑眉向他投来疑问的视线。他忽然有想要微笑的冲动，嘴角不受抑制地上扬，他也确实笑了起来。  
“不过在这里也是一样的，要来一局吗？”  
游星扬起手中的卡组好让十代看得更清楚，他看见那人的眼睛突然亮了起来。

****

“啊——游星果然很厉害啊！”

十代再次仰面躺倒在床上，散落四周的卡片跳动了一下。  
游星尽责地收拾着卡片，闻言轻轻笑了起来。他整理着卡组回应道：“十代先生还是这么喜欢决斗呢。”  
那双琥珀般的眼睛在注视卡片一如记忆般明亮。  
卡片落到桌面上发出整齐的声响，游星拿着整理好的杂物推门走了出去。  
房间因为游星暂时的离开而瞬间安静下来，雨声逐渐变得明显，细碎地在耳边散开，像是敲击在神经纤维上。空间似乎一下子空旷起来，灯光也显得遥远。十代躺着翻了个身，灯管里电流通过的声音几乎和呼吸声一样清晰。   
他闭上眼，看起来就好像睡着了一样。

然后并没有经过很久，轻微的响动从门后传来，越来越接近。  
“十代先生，需要喝点水吗？”  
游星端着两只杯子推开了门。

“哦！谢啦~”  
十代维持躺着的姿势抬起手挥了挥，即使对方看不到他依然露出了笑容。支撑着身体坐起，他接过游星递来的水杯，捧着小小地抿了一口。  
既不滚烫也不冰凉，是恰到好处的温度。

“……游星。”  
“怎么了？”

十代把水杯放到桌上，杯底与木质桌面轻轻相碰发出轻响。游星向他望去，他也不说话，只是笑嘻嘻地看过来，然后招了招手。  
“怎么了吗？”  
重复了一遍问句，游星向那人走去。十代坐在床沿凑到他耳边像是想要对他说些什么，于是游星也顺从地弯下腰，气息铺洒在耳廓上，却没有等来预期中的声音。手臂突然被抓住，耳边传来一声戏谑的笑声，游星毫无防备地被拉倒在了床上。他本能地抬头，只看见十代在上方俯视着自己，脸上是他所熟悉的狡黠笑容。

“……十代先生？”  
他下意识放轻声音。

“唔……也没什么。”  
居高临下看着游星的那人半眯着眼小声嘟哝了两句，忽然俯下身凑近了他的胸口，开玩笑般眨了眨眼：“哎我说，你心跳好像变快了？”

“……十代先生。”  
同样的词用不同的语气说出来的含义完全不同，游星喊着某位前辈的名字，有种想要叹息的冲动。他手臂微微用力想要撑起身体，却被十代没有松开的手压了下去。  
这个人并非什么都不懂，游星是知道这一点的。那么……  
他抬眼注视着上方的人，看着那人低下头，第三次吻上来。  
被水润湿的柔软的唇，因稍稍侧着头而铺洒在脸颊和颈项的呼吸，过于靠近的热度，始终倒映出他面容的棕色的眼睛。蓬松的头发还带着轻微潮湿的水汽，舌尖轻触过唇缝，温度从触碰的地方源源不断传递过来，窗外的雨和他的感官一样散乱。  
猫一样的亲吻，狡猾地轻触又离开。

游星转过头中断了这个吻，在十代略带疑惑地看过来时无声地吐出一口气。  
“十代先生。”  
他叫着那人的名字，支撑起身体注视着棕发青年的双眼，在半是无奈半是自己也说不清的复杂情绪驱动下轻声开口。  
“有很多事……如果你不说别人永远也不会明白。”  
一厢情愿的好意有时会造成无法挽回的后果，个人的想法始终是个人的所有物，错位的理解扭曲的不仅仅是感情还有过去的时光。  
所以有时候必须要说出来，他已经充分体会过这一点了。

“你指的是什么？”  
仿佛是并不明显的浮冰稍微显露出一点儿隐藏在深海里的尖锐棱角，十代像是根本没有理解游星说了些什么一样歪着头微笑，他甚至再一次凑到游星耳边，狡猾地轻声反问着。  
“或者是你想听什么？”

“……你知道我在说什么的。”  
从游星的角度只能看见十代柔软的头发，有些散乱的发丝落在他颈边带来些许痒意，好像在心底轻轻骚动着，他却感到一阵从内侧蔓延而出的平静。  
明明身体的热度还未降下，皮肤也贪婪地张开毛孔企图捕捉更多的气息，他却忽然感觉到安心。是因为那人听懂了他的话语吗？还是因为那人眼中正倒映出他的身影呢？一切都如此自然，他都不需要多加思考，因为已经到了这个时候，他知道他会说出口。  
如果必须要有一个人主动站出来改变局面的话，游星愿意先伸出手，他也一直是这么做的。

“十代先生，”游星微笑着，“我喜欢你。”

“……………………”  
上方的人影长久的沉默着，然后艰难地漏出一两个音节，却没有组织成语句。惊讶吗？好像没有。讨厌吗？更加不可能。只是有种不受控制的感觉浮了上来，他一瞬间觉得自己好像变回了以前那个对一切都无能为力的小孩子。隐约有火焰从心底蹿了起来，让他感到有些焦躁。  
必须要说出来的事是什么？这真的很重要吗？明明很多时候是不知道更好。游星指的是什么他的确明白，但自己的事与别人又有什么关系？说出来会改变什么吗？不说出来又能有什么影响？

……但这次会有什么不同吗？  
记忆不受控地在脑海里翻涌起来，十代闭了闭眼，再睁开时脸上还是一贯的微笑。  
“这样啊。”他漫不经心地回应着，却没有给出任何确定的答复。

“嗯。”游星认真地点了点头，重复道，“十代先生，我喜欢你。”

“………………”  
棕发青年抿唇沉默着不说话。

因为这是很罕见的情况，游星忽然有些想笑。  
“虽说这是我自己的事情，但我还是想让你知道。”  
或者他早就意识到了？所以才更需要说清楚，他已经下定决心了。  
“十代先生，我会一直在这里。”  
就像他以前在这座城市做出的承诺，他会一直在这里。  
“或许你不在意这个……但我会一直记得你。”

十代一时间发不出声音，就像很久之前的某个夜晚一样。  
他抬手捂住脸，然后整个人埋在了游星的颈边，空出的那只手勾住了游星的脖子，像是泄愤一样微微用了点力。  
“真是的，狡猾的到底是谁啊……”  
他咬牙抱怨着。  
会被人遗忘是一件很正常的事，从所有人的记忆中淡去也是早晚都会发生的事，不管是以何种方式被这个世界抹去——主动还是被动根本无所谓，因为这本就是无法更改的事实。  
他以为自己早就知道了，在这方面接受和认可有区别吗？反正结果都是一样的。但是那个人真的知道他自己在说什么吗？   
无关寂寞，也不是因为害怕或者不甘心，如果只是要找能够说话的人的话，这个世界到处都是，世界之外的也有很多，但毕竟不一样。  
“一直”是比“永远”更真实的词语，因为是看得到尽头的起止线，而不是浮于半空、不知何时会坠落的阶梯。  
明明时代也不同，性格也不同，世界观也不同，经历过的时间也不同——这个人却好像是天生就知道他需要的是什么一样，他一直被照顾着，多么奇妙。这不是什么微笑着就能蒙混过去的事情，因为是游星，所以他选择了相信，而他自己对此从来没有犹豫过。

“游星，你对我真的很重要。”  
十代的声音埋在棉絮里闷闷地传来。  
但这份感情是一样的吗？他应该对此冠以什么名目？  
再天真的人经历过岁月也会趋近所谓的成熟，因为被时光湮没的事物永远比得到的要多得多。记忆再美丽也只能是记忆，而现实毕竟是不同的，已经过去的无法改变也无法追回。  
他一直都知道重要的是“现在”。哪怕偶尔会被过于刺目的蓝天晃花了眼，他的本质也不会改变，所以他连约定都很少许下。  
他想要的和他期望的终究只是他自己的事，小的愿望时刻在改变，大的企望却慢慢被砂砾掩埋，即使每次都能从沙丘中挖出来，但砂石磨砺的痕迹不会消失。于是花纹逐渐变得粗糙，棱角也愈加圆滑。  
清楚别人的事和懂得自己的事是完全不同的，时间越久，他对自己的事感觉越是模糊。而且“喜欢”、“爱”什么的，让他深刻体会到这几个词的那位也成功混淆了他对这几个词的理解。虽然隐约是明白的，但真的就是吗？  
他能肯定的只有游星对他来说真的非常重要，他所感知到的温度、触碰到的安心感、话语带来的欣喜还有不知何时产生的期望都支撑着这一事实。  
这次大概真的是不一样的吧。

“十……代先生，稍微……松一下胳膊行吗……”  
勾住脖子的手臂有越来越紧的趋势，游星有些艰难地说出来后才逐渐放松下来。他呼出一口气，看向面朝下埋在床垫里自己身旁的某位前辈，慢慢伸手抱住了那人。  
深夜的落雨依然没有停歇，隔壁钟表指针走动的声响穿过墙壁混着潮湿的泥土气息渗进房间，心脏在胸腔里有力地跳动着，缓慢和另一个跳动声合在一起。  
呼吸声离得很近，令人感到安定的温度也很近。

“啊——真是太狡猾了！”  
十代小声抱怨着，虽然还闷在床垫里，但因声音就在游星耳边而显得无比清晰。  
“说什么只是你自己的事情，但你说出来了不就变成我们两个人的事了吗？你这家伙难道是故意的？”

“…………（微笑）”  
游星笑了笑没有回答。本来这就是不需要回答的问题，十代也不是盼望着解答才问的。  
他一直都知道十代是自由的，像是一阵空旷的风。但他同时也期望着那人偶尔也能回到地面上，如果真的是没有了任何羁绊、连最后的痕迹都被抹去的话……  
他环住十代的手臂没有丝毫松开的迹象。

“喂？”  
十代转过头看向躺在身侧的游星，伸手戳了戳他的脸。  
“抱这么久做什么？是怕我跑了吗？”  
开玩笑的声音里还带着一丝明显的笑意。  
但他并没有听到回应。雨水轻巧地敲击在窗檐上，落到积水里发出纤细零碎的声响，电器的嗡鸣在室内飘荡着。太过安静的环境里，他几乎以为对方已经睡着了。

“……是啊，怕十代先生明天早上就到宇宙旅行去了。”  
那人似乎也是在开着玩笑。

不会吧你居然还记得啊？  
十代咽下了这句差点直接要冲出喉咙的话语，随即反应过来他自己也没有什么资格说别人就是了。好吧，他们两个人谁也别笑谁了，都是一样的。  
但之前的沉默并不是错觉，他突然意识到游星确实比他年纪要小，却因为那人过于沉稳的行事风格常常让人忘记了他的真实年龄，忘记了他其实也会不安，会对未来感到不确定。  
十代感觉到心底柔软得疼痛起来。  
因为习惯了一个人，所以很多时候只是习惯性避开，但现在已经不同了，不管怎么说，他多少也算是个前辈嘛。

“放心吧。”  
十代忽然撑起身体，将游星笼罩在自己的阴影里，低下头对着他微笑起来。  
“你还这里呢，我可去不了宇宙那么远。而且……”

“而且？”

十代俯下身抱住游星，埋在他的颈侧有些含混不清地说：  
“而且那种地方我早就去过了……”

“……………………”

游星一时不知道自己是应该配合地笑一下还是叹气比较好。但因为是这位说的，所以应该还是有一定可信度的吧……？这个世界不能用科学解释清楚的事太多了，这位前辈明显也是其中一位。  
听着身旁极近的呼吸声逐渐变得平稳，游星也慢慢闭上眼。  
环在自己肩头的热度透过皮肤一直浸到心底，虽然说法一如既往的奇妙，不过他的确觉得安定了许多。  
雨滴还在无休止地落下，闭上眼沉浸在黑夜里就像是潜入了一片深海。

然后明天早上依然会有将世界染成金色的朝阳到来。

Fin.


	2. 退潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海水抹去沙滩的足迹，风会带来鲸鱼的声音。
> 
> *追加番外phone sex学步车  
> *聊天流注意

某个普通的晚上，刚刚结束工作的不动博士回到家正准备熬夜测试新编写的程序时，电话突然响起，屏幕上显示的是一串没有见过的号码。  
是广告推销还是熟人诈骗？还是真的有谁有急事需要找他？游星犹豫了会儿，按下了接听键。  
“您好……”他的声音还没发出来时就被从手机里蹿出的嗓音完全盖住了。

“哟！好久不见了游星~”

过于熟悉的声音，以至于发出第一个音节的时候他就辨认了出来。  
“十代先生……？”  
完全出乎意料的人选，让游星一瞬间有些不敢相信。

“嗯没错！我去买了个号码，怎么样？以后就可以用这个联系啦！”  
电话那头的十代听出了游星的迟疑，他扬起无人看见的恶作剧般的笑容。  
“怎么，不相信？要对暗号吗？还是要说几句只有我们两人知道的秘·密呢？”

“不用了……”  
对方想要搞事的心情隔着不知道有多远的无线电波都能听得一清二楚。  
游星解释道：“我只是没想到十代先生你居然有手机……”

这次轮到对面沉默了，过了一会儿才继续传来声音。  
“……是什么给了你错觉让你觉得我会没有手机？”  
不管怎么说他都是活在现代社会的人啊？电脑他都有怎么会没有手机？

“呃，因为从来没见你用过？”  
“没用过不代表我没有啊，而且你也没问过我啊？”  
“我问这个做什么？我以为你是自己不想要……等等十代先生你才买的号码？那之前你是只有手机没有手机卡？”  
“我当然有啊！但我能用几十年前的号码给你打电话吗？！公司都关门好多年了！”  
“………………”  
“………………”

话题触及到一个不太妙的领域，电话那头安静了一会儿，毫无掩饰地直接转移了话题。  
“游星你不会是刚到家就准备继续工作了吧？电脑开着呢？”

“……是的。”  
游星配合着略过了刚才的问题。他瞟了眼启动完毕的电脑，将屏幕合上站到了窗边。  
路灯将漆黑的地面映得泛白，偶尔有一两辆车安静地路过，车灯在街道上留下一道弧形的光路。  
他问：“十代先生那边呢？”

“我这边啊——”  
十代拖长了尾音，有关门的声音从听筒中传来，然后是钥匙扔到桌面上发出的清脆声响。  
“大概是早上三点多？”他欢快地说，“这个时间段想要找到一间还开着的旅馆真是不容易。”

凌晨三点吗？游星默默计算时差，推算着那人的具体位置。说是推算，其实也只能大概估计一下经度范围罢了，不过根据现在的时间来判断……  
“十代先生现在是在海岛上吗？”

“哦！真不愧是游星，这么快就猜到了啊。”  
十代笑嘻嘻地赞美着远方的恋人，随即又开玩笑般追问着。  
“那你能知道我现在具体在哪座岛上吗？这对你来说应该不难吧？”

被电话那头的轻松情绪所感染，游星不自觉微笑起来。  
他转了个身背靠在墙上，回答道：“根据时差判断，你现在的位置已经很接近日界线了。”

“嗯嗯不错，其实算起来我离你也不算特别远嘛~”

“……但是得先穿过大洋吧？不过那片海域的群岛太多了，就算缩小到有人居住的范围，我也没有办法确定十代先生现在到底在哪个岛屿上。”  
从白令海峡到阿拉斯加州延伸出去的群岛、靠近赤道的夏威夷群岛以及南半球的法属群岛等等，甚至南极洲附近也不是不可能。

“唔……虽然大概觉得你会就这样说，不过游星你还真是都不猜一下的啊。”

听着电话那头半真半假的抱怨声，游星几乎能想象出那人现在的表情，这让他又忍不住笑了一下。  
“如果我猜了的话，十代先生会告诉我正确答案吗？”

“当然——不会啊，这样就没有意思了嘛！”  
笑声隔着听筒传来，游星听着那边继续说着：“提前告诉你了就没有惊喜了~”

“那我就先期待着了。”  
游星也跟着微笑起来。  
十代有时候会带些礼物回来，虽然说是礼物，其实并不是那种包装得非常正式的礼品，而是一些……不常规的东西。可能是旅行时飘到他头上的落叶，也可能是街边看到的一顶针织帽，或者是快递回的一箱螃蟹。甚至有一次他还不知道从哪里拎了一架看起来有些年头的小提琴回来，天知道这种他们两个人都不会演奏的乐器拿回来有什么用。  
当时的十代信誓旦旦地说“不会的话学就行了嘛！”，结果研究了几天后也没了下文。……这大概也有邻居上门投诉的作用在里面吧。  
做一个不恰当的比喻，游星有时觉得十代和猫有点相似，你永远也猜不透下一次他会带些什么东西回家，还总是满怀自信地当做礼物送给你。

“游星我和你说，这边的火山会喷黑烟的哦，可惜这样就看不清火山口里到底有什么了。”

“……火山气体一般含有有毒的二氧化硫或者硫化氢等，我建议十代先生你下次不要太靠近。”  
游星开始回想这几天到底有没有火山爆发的新闻。虽然知道不该用常理来推断那人，但他还是会因为那人随口的一句话而担心。

“啊对了，前几天我遇到一只很友好的熊，它还很热情地请我吃鱼呢！”

“……那真是太好了。”  
接下来差不多都是这样的对话。  
十代通常不会说很多他路上的见闻，这次大概是因为很久没有见面了，再加上打电话时不能看到对方的模样，于是话自然就多了起来。

“……听说上个周又有什么联盟还是什么大赛给你寄了邀请函？”

前一秒还在形容某种食物有多么好吃，下一秒话题就突然变了个方向。虽然不知道为什么十代会提到这个，游星停顿了会儿，还是下意识点了点头。  
“是有这么回事，怎么了吗？”

“唔，就是想着游星你要是答应的话，我不就能在电视上看到你了吗？”  
那语气是让人分不清真假的惋惜。

……是以他已经拒绝了邀请为前提的对话啊。回信才刚刚发出去，就连邀请人都还没有收到回复，那人就这么肯定他会拒绝吗？不过他也确实回绝了就是了。  
游星这么想着，嘴角不自觉弯了起来，话语中都透着从心底浸出的笑意。  
“十代先生也知道的，我这边的工作走不开，而且……”

“嗯嗯，而且你也会不会离开新童实野市对吧？哎，就知道你会这么说……”  
那边的声音里也染上了笑意。

“是的。”  
游星又点了点头。  
电话里忽然安静下来，两个人一时都没有说话。  
轻微的呼吸声被转化成电流传达过来，清晰得像是对方就趴在自己耳边一样，而不知多久以前那人随意搭在自己肩上的热度似乎还残留着，让身体都微微暖和了起来。

“游星现在是靠在窗边站着吧？”

稍微有些突兀的问题被抛了过来，游星下意识扫了眼被灯光浸得泛黄的街道，那人语气中的熟稔感就像他正站在某个路灯照不到的拐角处，抬头注视着这边一样。  
这当然只是他的错觉。游星也抬头看了看已经铺展开墨色的天空，月亮还未升起的时候，星光才能如此清晰。  
“是这样没错。”  
他再次转身背靠着墙，垂着眼微笑着回答。

“嗯——”  
电话对面的人哼出一个鼻音，游星几乎能想象出那人仰起头眯着眼勾起嘴角的模样。  
“我知道你现在肯定想问我是怎么猜到的对不对？”  
那声音停顿了一下，接着说道：“咱们都这么熟了，我还能不清楚你在做些什么嘛？”  
语气中透出的小得意让游星一瞬间有种想要揉那人头发的冲动。  
柔软的头发——不论是蓬松的发顶还是微微湿润沾着汗水的前发抚摸起来都是温暖到心底的触感。  
游星的思绪有片刻的偏离，但很快就被他强制拉了回来。他听见电话对面的人继续说着话。  
“你还是先窗户关上吧。”

虽然不明白对方想要干什么，游星还是照做了。他拉上窗帘，坐到了沙发上。  
“怎么了吗？”  
他问道。

十代没有回答，取代的是一声轻笑。上挑的尾音透过听筒像是有人凑到耳边，清浅的呼吸仿佛直接扑到耳廓上。  
游星的呼吸停了一瞬，然后心脏像是比意识先一步明白过来而略微加快了跳动的速度，就像是预感到即将发生的事而紧张起来。隐约有种淡淡的暧昧气息在被窗帘隔绝开的房间弥散开来，这里仿佛成了黑夜里一个独立的空间，夜晚逐渐远去，而感官却朦胧起来，似乎一切淡色的物品都发出了模糊的荧光。  
有一层浅薄的热度从脊柱深处缓慢探了出来，游星下意识换了一个坐姿，用理智压下不知为何兴奋起来的神经。在他即将询问出声之前，隔着大洋的电波却送来了那人的声音。

“嘘。”

小小的气音被声片的震动清晰地模拟出来，连着略略压低的嗓音与恶作剧般的狡猾笑意一起在游星脑海中勾勒出棕发青年竖起手指弯起眼坏笑的模样。细微的水声从背景的白噪音中凸显出来，如同飞鸟的羽翼轻划过水面泛起波纹的声音，不，或许不是羽翼，如果是凌晨三点的话，不论是什么品种的水鸟都已经归巢了，而且又不是室外——  
神经隐隐有些紧绷，游星强行收束起试图缓解莫名的紧张而发散得无边无际的思绪，喉结随着他吞咽的动作而滚动了一下，他不自觉放轻了声音，试探着喊出那人的名字。  
“十代先生……？”

“嗯？”

听筒对面传来的是和平常一样的懒散鼻音。  
说不清是松了口气还是某种莫名其妙的失落，身体的热度还没有散去，思绪却一下子平静下来。喉咙因为莫名紧张过后的放松而变得有些干渴，游星轻轻咳了一下，顺手端起桌上水杯抿了一口。  
“你在做什么？” 他问着电话对面的人。  
放置时间过长而变得冰凉的水顺着食管涌入胃部，似乎驱散了些许没有道理的热量。但这个问题如果得不到解答，他好像就无法完全放松下来。

“我？我在泡澡哟。”

“？！？”  
对方轻描淡写的回答却让游星差点呛住了，电话里被电流模拟出的声音也好像因为某个词语而带上了氤氲的水汽和温度。他勉强控制着杯中的水没有洒出来，小心翼翼地把水杯放到桌上。虽然看起来反应颇大，但其实他意外地没有感到很惊讶。  
本来已经逐渐降温的身体又有加热的趋势，说起来作为恋人他们又不是没有在浴室里做过，但就是因为做过才更糟糕——游星的脑海几乎是不可抑止地在对方说话的同时浮现出画面，偏偏这个时候电话那头的人像是觉得很有趣似的，听筒里的水声又大了些，听起来仿佛是在故意拨弄着水花。

“喂我说，游星你想过我吗？”  
特意压低的声线沾染着温热的水汽，还有丝毫没有遮掩的狡猾笑意。

能从这位前辈口中听到这类提问还真是罕见，即使意识到了这一点，游星此刻也没有精力指出来。  
想过吗？自然是想念的。很多时候工作的繁忙能让人忘掉很多自身的事，但偶尔在深夜回到空无一人的房屋时，灯光将墙壁映得发白，桌椅都是早上离开时的模样，电流的嗡鸣充斥在耳边，哪怕不刻意去回想，有时候那些记忆也会自顾自地闪现出来。  
但在这个时间点问这种问题……游星想要深深叹气。那人是在暗示什么吗？还是根本就是在恶作剧呢？没有等游星组织好语言回答，电话对面却比他先发出了声。

“我倒是很想念你哦，游星。”  
前半句还是与往常一样的狡黠轻快，那人停顿片刻，像是在犹豫又像是在回想着什么。  
“上次在山顶看见流星的时候，”透过听筒的声音忽然变得轻轻的，“不知道为什么突然就想到你了……啊这种话由我说出来果然很奇怪吧？！”

电话对面的前辈突然闹脾气般嘟哝着一些诸如“算了算了”、“再不干了！”之类没有意义的词语，游星却有些想笑，事实上他也确实笑了出来。  
身体里躁动的热流被另一种从心底涌出的温暖暂时平复了下来，好像有某个悬空的物体被放了下来，让他有种脚踏实地的安心感。在他意识到之前，这种仿佛是将手伸入海水中的安定感与轻微的失重感驱使着他将心底盘旋的情绪本能地说出了声。

“十代先生，我也很想你。”

直到那声音在撞到墙壁上尾音变得嗡鸣，游星才意识到自己说了什么。嘴角的弧度还未落下，那句话就如此自然地从心脏里闯了出来。  
他一时间说不出别的话，就好像刚才的话语脱口而出的时候也将他的情感一起从身体深处牵扯了出来。而电话对面也没有出声，房间里又一次安静下来。

细微的呼吸声就在耳边，让人几乎产生了他就在自己身边的错觉。

在游星几乎以为那人不打算再说话的时候，电话里的声音一下子大了起来，像是水花扑落在地面的声响，又像是有什么重物掉进水池里溅起巨大的浪花，其间还伴随着无数水波荡开和下雨般的细碎水声。  
完全理解不了对面发生了什么事，就在游星打算开口询问之前，听筒里忽然传来了那人的声音。

“游星，我们做吧？”

“？！？！？”  
握住手机的指尖好像被烫伤了般颤抖了一下，贴着屏幕的耳朵也瞬间发热变得滚烫。  
做？做什么？是他想的那个做吗？话题是怎么拐到这里来的？再说了怎么做？到底发生了什么？就像是为了逃避突然爆开的某物，游星的大脑一瞬间被无数乱七八糟的思绪淹没了。  
他不得不闭上眼深呼吸强行安抚下尖叫的神经和过速跳动的心脏，四肢都似乎因为瞬间的紧绷而有些发虚。  
“十……”  
挣扎着漏出的声音还没有组织成语句，只是停留在喊那人名字的时候就被打断了。

“哦，不知道方法吗？没关系我倒是可以教你——”

“不是这个的问题……”  
游星觉得自己的声音听起来很虚弱。

“那是为什么？”  
听筒安静了片刻，水面被拨动的声音再度响起，听起来像是有人在水池里转了个身而泛起的波纹撞到边缘发出的回声。  
“游星，”那人轻轻喊着他的名字，又是一阵水珠滑落的声音，“我很想你。”

——不妙，心脏快要被灼伤了。  
是因为在电话里吗？是没有面对面的原因吗？虽然这位前辈在表达自己的感受时一向很诚实，但一旦涉及到他自身感情或者想法时，话语就会变得暧昧不清，像现在这样的情况真的太少见了。虽然他有时确实喜欢开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，但绝对不会是现在，所以那话语……  
血液涌上头部带来一阵眩晕，无法抑制的喜悦与兴奋同时从身体内部蔓延开来，游星不自觉收紧了握住手机的手。  
“十代先生……”  
他并不想深入思考这下意识喊出的名字到底暴露了他多少情绪，但是电话对面的人在听到这声呼唤后明显偷笑出了声。

小声咳了两声，十代到底还是收敛了自己的笑意。他把手机换到左手，盯着雾气弥漫的半空犹豫了一会儿，慢慢闭上了眼。  
“……先不要说话。”  
热水温柔地漫过皮肤，在脖颈与肩相接的地方微微起伏着，留下反复覆盖的一层单薄水膜。失重感在水与空气接触的地方最为明显，身体内部开始发热，连体感的水温好像都低了不少，与此同时埋藏在皮肤下的神经末梢却对触碰更加敏感了，手指浸在水里，拂过的痕迹里残留着轻微灼热的温度。  
脊背靠着的浴缸沿壁还未被热水的温度同化，依然还带着些许冰凉，透过皮肤表层浸入身体里，却无法缓解逐渐蔓延开来的热度。  
“当然想象什么、想做什么都是你的自由。”  
呼出的气息已经开始发烫，白色的水汽混合进浴室缓慢旋转的雾气里很快扩散开来，无数细小水珠起伏如白雾的波浪。

听筒里的声音是有些压抑的低沉，语调很轻甚至接近于平淡，却好像被温热的水汽所包围而变得湿热。  
游星觉得呼吸似乎也因为心脏跳动过于强硬而显得困难，血管里血液奔涌，氧气却好像难以到达肺部，连四肢也好似缺氧般沉重。  
这是紧张的生理表现，他当然知道。

“我说你不会现在就开始紧张了吧？”  
对面的声音即使是在这种时候也小小地开着玩笑，上扬的尾音却意外地短促。像是意识到了这一点，电话那头的青年浅浅地吸了一口气，本就刻意压低的声音因为吐出的灼热气息而变得更加湿润。  
“刚才说过了我在浴室对吧？要更详细一点才行呢。”  
还带着些许少年音色的声音即使压低了也不会显得黏腻，而是依然透出独属于那人的清亮与明快，只是偏急促的呼吸节奏暴露了他的实际状态。  
“我正靠着浴缸壁，稍微有点凉，不过水却很温暖。”  
水声适时大了起来，像是有人从水中抬起手臂。  
“身体也很热，这个温度再升高一点的话是不是连水温都会觉得偏凉呢？开玩笑的啦。”  
电话里的声音停顿了片刻，连吐息都变得轻轻的，只是偶尔会有抑制不住的重音从唇缝间漏出，又被电波所捕获。水声一直未停，像是要在听众的脑海里搅起旖旎的波纹。  
“如果、如果可以……我希望你能触碰我……如果是你的话……”

游星发不出任何声音。  
靠近听筒的耳朵已经燃烧般发热到了极致，仅仅是听着对面的声音，心脏就灼痛起来。他无法克制地想着水珠从那人皮肤上滚落的样子，而当他捕捉到自己的名字被那人含糊地在变急促的呼吸间揉碎了般小声念出来时，血管里、神经里、大脑里都像是有烟花炸开。  
他清楚地感受到自己身体的变化，血液仿佛分成了两部分，一部分往下，另一部分沸腾地涌向大脑，本能催促着他做些什么。

“还记得、上次吗？我从……你的嘴唇吻到锁骨……”  
那声音明明还在轻轻喘息着，却依然染上了戏谑的笑意。  
“这次虽然……吻、不到嘴唇了，但是亲一下耳朵还是……没有问题的吧？”

伴随着即使隔着大洋也能感受到炽热的呼吸，明明只有言语传达过来，那一瞬间游星却觉得好像真的有什么触碰到了耳廓。记忆中湿热的气息铺洒在因为高温而愈加敏感的表皮上，神经忠实地将一切感触传达到脑部，又转化为混杂着空虚与充实的电流传递到四肢百骸。  
他回想起那人被蒸汽与汗水濡湿的发尾，以柔软的姿态贴在侧脸与后颈上，皮肤上泛起的薄红，他的指尖似乎还残留着抚上那身躯的触感。既不算柔软也不娇嫩，那是完全属于男性的身躯，硬要说的话只是介于少年与青年之间、稍微偏向单薄的身体。  
被话语引导的欲望转化为刺激感官的电流，仿佛成了烙印在视网膜上的图像，将过去的细节翻找出来混合起来，溶化在身体奔涌的热流中。

逐渐压抑不住的喘息声慢慢清晰了起来，十代扬起头背靠在墙上，随着他动作起伏的水面每一次覆盖上裸露的皮肤都像是羽毛轻划过表面，刺激着神经末梢带来轻微的麻痒。  
再抑制着也毫无意义，话语还未到喉管就已经支离破碎，于是他干脆不再遮掩。指尖的热度顺着燃烧的轨迹仿佛直接溶进了血管，因为意识到这个身体发出的声音正被隔着远洋的恋人听着，无法忽视的兴奋感便沸腾起来。他记得对方的手指曾经拂过的每一处部位，也记得他自己的唇触碰着那人的身体，仅仅是回忆在脑海一闪而过，身体就像是有了记忆般甘甜地疼痛起来。  
是因为没有看见那人的脸吗？平日里坚持的那些东西在此刻看起来也无关紧要。理智在蒸汽与热水的浇灌下逐渐消融，比平时更加强烈的感情从内部涌现，他喘息着说出完全不像他会说出的话语。  
“游星……我真的、有些想你了……”  
这语言是真实的吗？这体感是真实的吗？这一切是出自本能还是理性？回答或许也无关紧要，或许此刻开始分辨不清的他才是真实存在于此的吧。

游星一瞬间很想亲吻十代的唇。  
被那声音所魅惑，沉溺于那话语吐露的甘美，他忽然很想吻住发出那声音的双唇。  
十代的吻总是像猫一样轻盈，或者说是漫不经心，或者是随心所欲。他的亲吻是试探，是挑衅也是喜悦。他的轻吻可以用舌尖轻佻地在唇齿上勾划，深吻也会热烈地纠缠着重叠，连呼吸的余温都散发着高热。  
想要从其中分辨出感情是一件困难的事，但正是因为如此游星才想在此刻吻住那双唇。想要摩挲着直到那唇瓣变得湿润柔软，想要舔舐扫过齿根，想要纠缠住那过于狡猾的舌，想要连呼吸都交织在一起。  
言语与声音刺激得欲望与情感愈发高涨，带着热意的气息似乎让夜晚也温暖了起来。距离的概念变得模糊，高烧般的过热给人以错觉的晕眩，随着动作而发出的低喘沾染着体内的热度，与传递到耳畔的声音交织纠缠不清。  
从脖颈抚摸到后腰的触感，上挑的眼角浸出生理性的泪水，在肩头留下的吻痕，潮红的脸颊与嘴唇，缠绕着贴在后颈的发尾……无数的画面在眼底交错闪烁，又转化为体内奔涌咆哮的洪流。  
沸腾的海洋在脑海里一浪高过一浪，巨大的漩涡将理智与冲动搅得支离破碎。快感、情欲、欢愉、爱与本能还有无法触碰的不满足黏稠地溶化搅拌在一起，慰抚神经的手指引燃了贯穿脊髓的导火线，每一根神经末梢都颤抖着将火光点亮，大脑里层叠的白色焰火轰鸣着炸响。  
想要靠近他、想要更接近一点的欲望在体内翻涌，游星放任感情从喉管涌出。  
“十代、先生，我可以、吻你吗？……”  
他不稳的声音依然尽力保持清晰。

隔海的人没有立刻回答，只是从听筒传出的喘息声更大了些，呼吸的节奏也更加急促。  
偶尔掀起的水声似乎逐渐远去，蒸腾的热气反而越来越明晰。游星声音里的热度、欲念、情绪仿佛有着能够感染一切的高温，潮湿地透过电话沾附上耳廓，将相连的皮肤熏烤成情欲的潮红。  
深深浅浅的气息颤抖着隔着屏幕交叠融解，十代觉得贴在墙上的皮肤依然灼热，似乎瓷砖的冰凉丝毫无法缓解体内的高热。不断攀升的高峰印刻在大脑里汇聚成意识深处融化一切的闪电，如同要侵吞所有思考与认知的白光掀起淹没世界的巨浪。身体无法控制地颤抖了起来，腰部以下的部位酥麻到几乎感受不到存在，好像只有过于激烈的甘疼从身体内侧一路浸出来，沿着无数细小的血管甜美地蔓延到全身，扯动声带发出压抑不住的呻吟。  
覆盖眼球的水膜被挤出眼角与渗出皮肤的汗珠混合成滑过脸颊的生理性泪水，仿佛是即将填满的瓶口滑落最后一滴水珠，盛大的高潮从体内崩落，纷乱的意识一瞬间坍缩成纯粹的没顶快感。  
像是被他的声音所惑，听筒里后辈的低喘也有片刻的急促。  
思维与感官还有断层般的延迟，十代只是听着恋人升温的声音在一阵过于急密的喘息后渐渐恢复过来，并没有立刻意识到对面发生了什么。  
身体犹如从深海缓慢上浮，逐渐褪去的水压将吞噬的知觉一点点还了回来，失重感慢慢消失，皮肤开始感受到摇晃的水面那温柔的冲击感，细微的快感还在完全放松的身体里四处蹿着，舒适感与未完全消失的情欲让他的呼吸声依然湿润。  
迟缓地眨了下眼睛，覆在眼球上的水膜将图像压缩成无数拖着光柱的线条，他干脆闭上眼睛换了个姿势趴在浴缸边缘笑了起来。

“这还需要问吗？”  
十代带着笑意的声音还残留着高温的余热。  
“如果是你的话，亲多少次都行。”

所以下次回去的话要带些什么呢？棕发青年用手指在浴池边缘漫不经心地画着星星。  
要不然就送他一个见面吻吧？

Fin.


End file.
